


if you catch my drift

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: “But just a bit,” she says. “You’ve got to get ready for tonight, after all.”It’s a record scratch moment. Tonight? “What do you mean?”“You’re getting dinner with Isaac, aren’t you?”Scott tilts his head to the side. “Yeah? It’s nothing special.”
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	if you catch my drift

“You got any plans tonight?” Stiles asks, glancing up from his phone before taking a bite of his apple.

Scott shrugs. “Isaac and I are getting dinner.”

“Oh?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I think he mentioned Don Pedro’s.” He rolls his eyes, an amused snort escaping him. _Isaac and his Mexican food_. He’s half-Mexican and even he’s not as crazy about it. He refocuses on Stiles’ face, noting his friend’s strange expression. Scott’s brow creases. “What?”

Stiles takes another bite of his apple. “What time are you getting food?”

“I’m supposed to meet him at seven.”

“Are you excited?”

“Excited for… What?” Now it’s not just his brow that’s creased with confusion – his entire face in scrunched up, trying to decipher why he’d be excited. Is he excited about getting dinner with Isaac and probably doing homework afterwards? That happens once a week _at least_.

Stiles shakes his head. “Never mind.” His gaze drops back to his phone, completely nonchalant. Like he hadn’t just completely confused him.

When Stiles shows no signs of expanding upon his questions, Scott breathes deeply through his nose and turns back to his own lunch. Whatever. Stiles doesn’t always make sense – he knows that.

Allison groans, her head falling back as she drops her biology textbook on the library table. Scott peaks over the top of his book, searching for what had drawn that reaction out of her. He doesn’t see much but, then again, he actually likes the subject. He’s in AP Bio for a reason. “You need help?” he asks.

“I need to be done with my science credits,” she says, lifting her head to look at him. “Or I need a momentary distraction. Probably the former, but the latter seems more realistic.”

He grins at her. “I can distract you for a bit.”

“But just a bit,” she says. “You’ve got to get ready for tonight, after all.”

It’s a record scratch moment. Tonight? “What do you mean?”

“I mean—You’re getting dinner with Isaac, aren’t you?”

He tilts his head to the side. “Yeah? It’s nothing special.”

“Not at all?” She’s implying something, but it’s just out of reach for him.

“We live together. We’re friends. We’ve gotten dinner plenty of times before.”

She nods slowly, glancing down at her textbook. “I guess I got the wrong message,” she says, not meeting his eyes.

_What message?_ But she doesn’t elaborate.

Scott closes his locker door, unsurprised when he finds Lydia’s face on the other side. He’d heard her footsteps, even if she didn’t bother to announce herself. Her hazel eyes look him up and down, the corners of her lips curling with a grimace.

“You’re not wearing that tonight, are you?” Her words drip with disdain.

Scott glances down at his clothes, then back at her. For the third time that day, confusion is etched into his expression. “What do you mean?”

“ _I mean_ you’re capable of dressing up for a first date, right?”

“A—What?”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Your date with Isaac. He said he asked you out and that you said yes.” When that does nothing to solve his confusion, she sighs. “Did you hit your head?”

“No, I—He asked me on a date?”

Lydia groans. Somehow, she makes it sound dignified. “Great. So, he thought he asked you on a date and you thought what? It was a normal dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“And here I thought clothes were your biggest issue,” she deadpans. “Sounds like you need to let him down. Gently, if I know you.”

He looks at his feet. Yeah.

Or maybe…

Scott pulls into Don Pedro’s parking lot at 7:02 PM. He kills the engine and pulls off his helmet, searching for Isaac. He spots him by the door. The deep breath he sucks in does nothing to ease his nerves. His insides are tying themselves in knots but avoiding this won’t fix that. Dismounting his bike, he approaches.

Isaac opens his mouth. The scent of anxiety rolls off him in waves. “Scott, I—”

Scott doesn’t let him finish. He grabs the hem of Isaac’s shirt and tugs him forward. “Can I kiss you?”

Isaac nods.

His lips are soft. He tastes a little of mint, like he’d had one shortly before Scott arrived. The kiss is brief, and mostly chaste, but Isaac’s eyes are wide when Scott pulls back.

“I thought you didn’t know this was a date?” he asks, accompanied by a breathy laugh.

“I didn’t,” Scott admits, letting go of his shirt. “But—I’m glad it is. I’m glad one of us finally got the courage to ask the other out even though I was too stupid to realize it.”

“Not stupid.” His tongue flicks over his lower lip. “Since we’ve got that covered, let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of scisaac week.
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated. find me on [tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
